Rolls of material, such as toilet paper, paper towels, plastic wrap, aluminum foil, or the like, often come in different sizes. In other words, bores extending through the cylindrical rolls of material often have various lengths and/or diameters. Conventional roll holders are typically sized to fit the smallest sized roll. In effect, roll holders are usually smaller than the central bores of the rolls they support and thus the rotation of the roll about the roll holder is loose and unbalanced. Further, many central bores have a non-uniform or oblong cross-sectional shape (i.e., smashed or compressed rolls), thus further contributing to the unbalanced and wobbly rotational motion of the roll.